Tsunami (No Need for Destiny)
Tsunami (津名魅, Tsunami) is one of the Chousin, three superior goddesses who created the universe, with the other two being Washu Hakubi and Tokimi. She is the founder of the empire of the planet Jurai, patron to its Royal Family, and creator/mother of its mighty Royal Trees. Background Tsunami-kami-sama (津名魅神様, Tsunami-kamisama), along with her sisters, Washu-kami-sama and Tokimi-kami-sama were in existence before time and space began, and have spent billions of years working towards locating a certain individual, someone who is greater then they are. In fact, the sum total of creation was started by them after an unknown length of time spent trying to theorize the existence of such a being. They came to the conclusion that a more practical approach was needed. Tsunami, like Washu, descended to the third dimension to conduct her search. 150,000 years ago, a sleeping Tsunami met with the boy who would be the first Emperor of Jurai. Tsunami (in giant form), had been asleep on the planet for so long that she had begun to turn into a tree. Tsunami recognized within him the seeds of what she and her sisters were searching for. She agreed to provide him with her descendants, "Royal Trees of the Imperial Family." These trees are sapient and powerful beings who bond with certain Juraians, providing them with great power and long life-spans. They are also the central core of Juraian ships, acting as their 'heart' and computer unit, far more powerful than anything else, thus allowing Jurai to become a galactic superpower. Tsunami promised to watch over the Royal Family of Jurai as she waited for the superior being that she and her sisters were searching for as well as for the birth of princess Sasami Masaki Jurai whom she was destined to assimilate with. When Washu sealed her godly power that seal was broken when she fell in love with a mortal named Ranma Saotome Kuramitsu and gave birth to his child. He full memories were restored when Ranma attempted to stabilize her aura in an effort to save her life. Washu, Tsunami, and Tokimi explained to Ranma and Nabiki their mission to search for proof that there is someone or something out there greater than themselves. Since their mission was so important Washu couldn’t return with them as a way a round this each goddess gave Ranma and Nabiki gifts that would allow them to survive long enough for the experiment to be complete as payment for acts of pleasure. Tsunami provided them some of her most powerful seeds. Similar to those used by Jurai when they grow, they will not only provide Ranma and Nabiki a ship stronger than many first generation ships, but also provide ships for their children; including little Mikumo and the yet to be born Miyuki. Sasami Masaki Jurai During Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki's attack on Jurai, three year old Princess Sasami fell from a walkway in the Royal Arboretum, into a septic where the royal trees are grown near the roots of the original royal tree, Tsunami-no-ki. Sasami was fatally injured and Tsunami assimilated with her in order to save her life. Tsunami and Sasami are merging and one day the two of them will be a single being. The personalities and wills of the two are one and the same; for example, when Sasami fears forhttp://tenchi.wikia.com/wiki/TenchiTenchi Masaki's safety, Tsunami must act, even at the risk of a confrontation with Tokimi. When Sasami reaches physical maturity, she will take on the appearance of Tsunami -- supporting the fact that it was always meant for the two to be one. Tenju The largest tree on Jurai standing at 5,000 meters high, the Tenju (天 樹, "Heaven Tree") acts as the Royal Palace of Jurai, housing the current Emperor and his family and the main homes of all of the Imperial Houses, as well as the Royal Arboretum, and much more. It is here that all of the Royal Trees await a partner that they will bond with. Tenju was created from the giant body of Tsunami-kami-sama. Tsunami-no-ki Like -kami-sama, -no-ki is a suffix (this is a formal version. Simply adding -ki is also acceptable), this time meaning that the name is for a tree. After creating the Tenju, Tsunami-no-ki came into being at the very base of the Royal Arboretum. It was from this tree that Tsunami created the first seeds that would become first generation Royal Trees. It is believed that at least ten first-generation seeds have been known to exist, two of which seemed to have been created before she became Tsunami-no-ki. Of these two, one was used in the creation of a battle robot known as the 'Idol' and the other may have been given to someone from outside this story's universe. Details from this time are sketchy at best. When Sasami was injured during Ryoko's attack on Jurai, she landed near Tsunami-no-ki and it was here that they assimilated. Tsunami-no-ki has now been moved to become the central core of Tsunami-fune, its ship form. Although very powerful, later generations of the Royal Treeships gradually became less powerful as they progress from Tsunami-no-ki. They also lose their 'will' (that is, their minds and/or soul) if they are rooted on another planet. Funaho-no-ki was believed to be an example of this, but the tree did not lose its will because of Washu's powerful gems on the pommel end of Tenchi-ken, the Master Key which provided the tree with power. Tsunami-fune -fune is used for names of the spaceships Tsunami-fune is the most powerful of all ships. Tsunami-fune is able to control all ships of Jurai, since it is from her that the ships' power is derived. Also, Tsunami-fune's defenses are 100% impenetrable by any form of attack in our three dimensions, due to her ability to produce ten Light Hawk Wings. Ten Wings represent the maximum force that can be generated at any one point in our dimensions. Any more would completely shatter the multiverse. Tsunami-fune has demonstrated matter-transportation, multiple-environment generation, energy-based weaponry, and sub-space travel. Tsunami-fune is officially listed as belonging to Sasami. It is unknown exactly when or how Tsunami-fune was created, but it is estimated to be between 700 and 695 years ago. An alternate possibility is that the ship has always existed, but remains hidden except for select periods when Tsunami decides it is needed, although considering the nature of Jurai ships, this is unlikely. Trivia It should be noted that Tsunami has not gone from one form to another, but that she exists in all forms simultaneously, with the possible exception of the Tenju. Category:No Need for Destiny